


Cold Woman, She Sucked me In

by hanorganaas



Series: Misconceptions [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Damn Kolya's Mind is a Scary Place, F/M, Ficlet, Jealousy, Rage, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known she would always choose his enemy over him.</p><p>He only wished it was the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Woman, She Sucked me In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1 Million Word's** Bingo using the prompt _Black Hole_.
> 
> Takes place after the previous Story [Denial](http://archiveofourown.org/works/887515)

_Cold woman – she sucked me in…_  
No air – and I’ll never see the light again…  
I fell into a BLACK HOLE  
 **-3!0H!3 - Black Hole**

How could be so foolish? He was, if not the best, one of the sharpest and keenest soldiers amongst his people. He knew when people were sincere or when they were ready to deceive him. But how was, he, Commander Acastus Kolya, the rightful leader of the Genii, not sharp enough to resist the charms of that lying little temptress that led Atlantis with an iron fist. 

He should have known that Elizabeth Weir’s kindness to him that morning and that confession in the tavern were merely a rouse to throw him off guard and attack. But it was only when he followed her to the balcony, he realized the truth. She went running after Colonel Sheppard following the supposed soldier’s retreat from their brief battle of wits. Acastus followed her with the hope that Colonel Sheppard would fail to rob him of another sweet victory.

It was when he found them. Colonel Sheppard had her face in his hands, thumbs caressing her cheeks in a slow circular motion. He stood and gazed at what the Genii commander thought was his prize, for a long and agonizing moment; and then their lips touched. Acastus held hope for a fleeting moment that she would push him away. After all she said she was attracted to him and not the Colonel. 

Alas to his pain and his despair, he could see her body was melting into that kiss with her hands moving to lace her fingers into his hair.

This couldn’t be! 

After all she told him she was attracted to him….not that monster. But as Elizabeth was lost in that embrace, Colonel Sheppard’s eyes turned to his. As many times before their gazes met, except this time his gaze wasn’t there to challenge or taunt him, they told him something else. 

_I win again Commander._

At that moment Acastus felt himself being sucked into the void. His chest ached as it tightened painfully. He felt hot as if his body was on fire. Under normal circumstances he would have leapt and grabbed the Colonel by the throat. He would squeeze tight until the Colonel’s face turned blue. But with no weapons and no reinforcements he had no choice but swallow his pride and run….and run he did, moving as if he was a flash of light a human being wouldn’t have time to notice.

He should have known she would always choose his enemy over him.

He only wished it was the other way around.


End file.
